Ice Climbers
For Melee fighter info, see Ice Climbers (SSBM). The Ice Climbers, known in Japan as , are the pair of playable protagonists from the game Ice Climber, released in the pre-''Super Mario Bros.'' era of NES games. When playing one player, the player plays as Popo. When playing two player in Ice Climber, player one plays as Popo, while player two plays as Nana. In both Melee and Brawl, both Ice Climbers appear, but only Popo is controlled, while Nana mimics the moves performed by Popo. However, color changes allow players to control Nana as well. Despite not being displayed, the CPU-controlled Climber in the Super Smash Bros. series does indeed have his or her own separate percentage or stamina counter. This factor alone results in the Ice Climbers' extremely high learning curve for all the games they have appeared in, as players must ensure the safety of not one, but two characters at the same time. Character description Both of the Ice Climbers are small in size. They both wield wooden mallets, which they used to whack enemies and break ice cubes. Both of them wear parkas; Popo's parka is blue, while Nana's is pink. They can also be identified by the patch of hair exposed from their hoods. Relationship-wise, several fans believed them to be siblings, or even spouses, despite their young appearance, but according to Nintendo, the nature of their relationship is up to the player's imagination. However, during Melee's development, it was said that Sakurai wanted them to be lovers. In Super Smash Bros. Melee :Main article: Ice Climbers (SSBM) The Ice Climbers made their debut appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series after sixteen years of the release of their original game. They are a dual-controlled pair of fighters, making them unique compared to the other fighters. They, as a singular entity, are one of the 14 default characters available from the start. They were selected over Balloon Fighter and Pit, among others, to be representatives of the Famicom/NES period in Nintendo's history.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/1009/index.html In Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Main article: Ice Climbers (SSBB) The Ice Climbers yet again consist of the duo Popo and Nana. They still fight as a pair with Nana following along. With Nana, special moves are better than just being Popo. Both Ice Climbers can now hang on a ledge at the same time and their Down Special in the air is no longer an auto-freeze. Final Smash The Ice Climbers Final Smash consists of a large iceberg taking up a large portion of the screen. It deals damage to, and eventually freezes, those on or near it. The character can switch between Popo or Nana as the leader of the duo based on which color of costume is chosen. Trophy Info :The one in blue is Popo, and the one in pink is Nana. They use their incredible jumping powers and hammers to break blocks and climb to the summit. They grab veggies, and if they can catch the condor at the end, they conquer the mountain. Other than breaking blocks, their hammers are good for sending foes flying, climbing down from blocks, and destroying icicles. :*''Ice Climber'' (1985) Trivia *In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the Ice Climbers appear to be left-handed, since they carry their hammers with their left hand and hold items in their right hand, just like Link in the [[The Legend of Zelda (universe)|''Zelda series]]. *The CPU Ice Climber can attack an opponent that is being held by the human controlled Ice Climber. *The jump and Forward Smash seem to be the only canon moves that they can use. *In the early development stages of ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, shortly after its official announcement, there was a rumor that the Ice Climbers, along with Mr. Game & Watch and Young Link, would not return. However, this turned out not to be true, as the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch were, in fact, playable characters. Young Link, on the other hand, was the only one out of the three to be excluded, and was seemingly replaced more or less by Toon Link, as the rumor had stated. *The Ice Climbers and Pit (prior to Kid Icarus Uprising) were similar since it has been years since their return to any video game. *The Ice Climbers are the only characters in the game who have yet to have a sequel to their main series game. (Pit got Uprising in 2012). *First Appearance: Ice Climber Year: 1984 Platform: NES Series: Ice Climber References Category:Characters Category:Ice Climber universe Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Playable Characters Category:Defaults